Lights Out
by black-licorice-and-sugar
Summary: Officer Alfred Jones it left with prisoners day in and day out but only 1 truly gets under his skin.


Every morning, he'd wait in line for his choice of too fried eggs or lumpy oatmeal and probably spoiled milk. He'd never eat; like royalty, he was far too good for the same treatment everyone else got. Just pushed the tray to the albino boy always sitting to his left, never his right, while he sat as near to me as physically possible in his situation.

He knew it made me unhappy too; that he never ate. He was too thin as he was already yet he seemed to revel in the idea that the slightest things he did drove me off the edge so easily.

And that look. Always with that look full of extreme boredom but I knew what it meant.

"LIGHTS OUT!" The burly German officer's, Ludwig's voice resounded along both floors in the prison cell rooms. Lights went out one by one as I counted each off and Ludwig handed me the keys. "Gute nacht, Alfred. Be careful."

Responding with a nod as I continued my count off, Ludwig left and I was up to 23. 24. 25. 26...

"26. 26! Prisoner D-150, lights out!"

Every night, despite the broken chain in the count, 27 on to 30 continued to turn off and Alfred counted them before heading to the cell that shone with the dull lamp each prisoner was allowed in his or her cell. Clipboard in hand, I was faced with His Majesty and the same look, only now I could touch. No one was here that could (or would) do anything about it.

"Alfred."

"Arthur. Lights out." There was no amusement in my voice or even the same teasing voice I had started out with when Arthur had first been assigned to my block. Back then, there had been fun, now it was just anger.

"Make me, Mister Officer."

My frown deepened but, despite my better judgement, my hands and cell keys were already working at unlocking his cage.

* * *

Hands fisting in his wheat blonde hair, I gave a sharp tug to force his head back and to the side, ran my teeth along his neck and jawline in a very real threat to bite if he kept mouthing off at me in that same dull voice. I hated that voice.

"Ahn..! I-if it isn't too much trouble, could you go in a bit deeper? Nnh! Sir!" Of course, I was at my limit in phallic length which was nearly all Arthur could handle anyways but he'd still ask for more if only to anger me further. It was when I was at my best, apparently.

With his back to me, I dug my nails into his bare, pale hips, leaving biting red crescents close to bleeding. His thin, fragile body basically at my mercy rocking back and forth and clinging to the bars of the metal bed ramming into the wall and causing deep chips in the crappy paint. His moans were high, effeminate, and it was almost a wonder why no one had tried to fuck him in the showers or why he didn't just go around and fuck whoever he wanted like a candied whore when the other prisoners would very well do so. It was almost a wonder...

I ran my hand along his back, feeling the smoothness of the soft skin and the curve of his spine, curved at a lovely angle that made him look like a woman should someone look at him from this angle. The angle I was at...I should have been the only one to look at him at this angle.

"Getting sweet on me are you, love? Or are just loosing your touc-AH!" Not allowing the brat to finish his sentence, I turned him over and very literally fucked him into the cheap mattress, leaving a deep imprint and bruises on his wrists. But it didn't seem to phase him as he stared up in surprise at the fact that I was screwing him face to face. For the first time in a year. Ever since what happened.

But just for today, I wanted to see him again.

Letting his arms go lest I break them, I allowed him to touch me, something I never did. Arthur chose to run his arms along my shoulders and trace scars from past prisoners that tried to riot. Despite the sweet act, I didn't give him the fucking grace of going easier on him, lifting his leg over my shoulder to turn at an angle that I had gotten to know too well.

Arthur's head went back as I abused that small area in him that used to have him screaming in our home, now he stayed quiet and silently enjoyed the sensation. I wouldn't even allow him that. Finishing off in him, I pulled out, hearing a quiet grunt of annoyance, and got up to put my uniform back on, wiping sweat from myself at the physical exertion.

Clothed and comfortable, I walked out of His Majesty's cage and locked the door back up, the lights still on and Arthur staring at him from the same position he was left in.

"Lights out." I turned.

"Alfred..." I waited. The same thing every night. "I didn't mean to..."

I walked away.

* * *

That next morning, at breakfast, I walked in to a sight that made my blood boil; Royalty was sitting upon his throne with his legs crossed chastely and arms playing around its neck, throne with its hands groping unashamedly at His Majesty's ass and kissing small hickey's along his neck and shoulder.

"D-150 and A-30! Off! This is a cafeteria not a breeding ground for filthy animals!" Taking my position next to Arthur's table, the two lovers separated, leaving with sweet words and kisses that Arthur and I had once shared. The man Arthur had chosen over me was not on my block and was painfully unaware of our activities, not that he would really care.

Arthur sat in his seat, pushed his food from him, and gouged my reaction with a side-glance. I unclenched my hands from their hard grips on a metal bar and saw him smile.

He certainly wasn't fucking sorry.

* * *

A/N: Heartbreaking relationship between Arthur and Alfred

The mystery man Arthur chose is up to the reader's imagination

I'm not great at smut

Enjoy!


End file.
